


Puppet on a String

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Angst, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Blackcest (Harry Potter), Character Study, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Manipulative Relationship, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Victim Blaming, What Have I Done, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Narcissa's home life and childhood. Also, a slight study on why Narcissa is so protective of Draco.
Relationships: Cygnus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Druella Rosier Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Druella Rosier Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	Puppet on a String

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found out Cygnus was only 13 when Andromeda was born. Somehow, it turned into this...

"Such a good girl. Always so still, not like Bella..." Lady Black hummed as she brushed through Narcissa's silk, blonde locks. "So much more beautiful too. You'll make a man very happy one day." She continued, her voice distant. Narcissa did not speak, she knew her mother much preferred silence - the control that came with being the only speaker in the conversation. Lady Black did not have much control, she took every shred she could _(or so she said)_.

Oftentimes, Narcissa turned out to be that shred. 

Lady Black enjoyed forcefully dressing Narcissa or brushing her hair or doing her make-up or painting her nails, as if she were a child playing with her doll. Unlike her sisters, Narcissa did not mind, she in fact enjoyed switching her mind off and letting someone else control her destiny. It was much less stressful, to sit silently and listen to her mother's elaborate, contradictory stories of woe than her own overwhelming thoughts. Such thoughts had becoming increasingly loud since Andromeda's hasty departure. But, Narcissa tried not to think of that, Lady Black had been very clear that Narcissa and Bella were to forget about Andromeda _(even though Lady Black did not follow suit, which Narcissa would never in her right mind mention)_. 

"I wish Bella was like you. When I asked to brush her hair, she screamed at me. I don't know where I went wrong with her." Lady Black sighed, mournfully. There was a long silence, as Narcissa waited for her mother to work up the courage to finish her thought. "Or Andromeda." Whispered Lady Black, finally, after a full five minutes.

There was another silence.

"At least I have you. You would never let me down, would you, darling?" Lady Black asked, regaining her composure. It was a transparent bid for power and control. "Of course not." Narcissa replied, giving into her mother's demands, easily. Smiling, Lady Black scratched at Narcissa's scalp, similar to how one would stroke a dog. If she were Bella or Andromeda, Narcissa would be enraged. Instead, she leaned into her mother's touch, grateful for the scrap of comfort. Despite her convictions, Lady Black was strangely much more affectionate with the two elder Black sisters, leaving Narcissa somewhat touch-starved.

Lady Black's grin widened at Narcissa's reaction to her touch.

\---

"You know, you remind me of a girl I bedded. Back in my Hogwarts days." Lady Black said one day, as she painted Narcissa's nails white. _("For innocence." She had said with a strange smirk.)_

It was the most peculiar thing Narcissa had heard her mother say. She did not know what to think, let alone say. Was this an attempt at a compliment? Narcissa didn't feel flattered, she just felt confused and unsettled. Paranoia plagued her. What had Lady Black meant by those words?

Before Narcissa could even begin to process the words, Lady Black changed the subject.

"Sirius Black is friends with a Mudblood, I hear. Honestly, I don't know how Walburga and Orion still hold hope for him. If it were me, I would've disowned him already, with all the trouble that boy causes." Lady Black scoffed. Narcissa pushed the memory of her mother's previous statement away in the recess of her mind that haunted her nights. It was probably nothing, she was simply overacting. After all, being overdramatic was the Black way. Still, Narcissa remained unsettled.

\---

"I've got you a new dress." Lady Black smiled, sweetly holding a dry cleaner bag. Narcissa put her book down and took off her clothes.

Lady Black unzipped the bag to reveal a green dress. Shorter than any dress she'd put Narcissa in before. It looked too short to wear in public. Before Andromeda left, she'd made outlandish claims of Cygnus' age before. She claimed he was only 13 when Andromeda was born. Now, as Lady Black dressed Narcissa in a dress _(could it even be considered such?)_ that had a hemline that reached just below her hips and a low, plunging neckline, such claims didn't seem so outlandish. They felt real, very real.

This was very wrong, Narcissa realised. If it had ever been right in the first place...

Lady Black's eyes raked Narcissa's body, hungrily. Instinctively, Narcissa covered herself. "Don't do that, darling. You're gorgeous." She whispered, soothingly as she tugged Narcissa's arms to her sides. Narcissa did not feel soothed, in fact she felt the opposite.

She thought she had known fear, but Narcissa had never felt anything like this before.

That night was the first of many nights that Lady Black touched her. Guilt filled Narcissa as she responded eagerly to her touch, so touch starved and desperate for the affection she had been lacking. Narcissa wondered if that had been her mother's plan all along, if her whole life had just been leading up to that night. Perhaps, Narcissa's free will had been nothing but a foolish delusion, perhaps all along, she'd been nothing but a puppet Lady Black played with to entertain herself. All her memories of Lady Black, Narcissa's whole relationship with the woman was tainted forevermore.

When Lady Black finally left, in the early hours of the morning, Narcissa cried herself to sleep. Then when she next woke up and noticed the marks on her neck, Narcissa cried all over again, until she had no tears left.

\---

At the kitchen table, Cygnus stared at the marks on Narcissa's neck.

He met her eyes and knew at once who they were from. Cygnus recognised that look of sheer despair and disgust and guilt, still wore it himself sometimes. They regarded each other with a sick, twisted understanding. To see his expression reflected on his daughter's face _(his youngest, most pure, most innocent daughter)_ , was the worst moment of Cygnus' life.

"Have fun with Malfoy?" Bella sniggered. Oh, how Narcissa wished it had been Lucius. She had wanted her first time to be with him, now Narcissa supposed she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Lady Black gave Narcissa a conspiratorial look. She looked amused by Bella's lack of knowledge. Narcissa looked over at her father, he was a wearing a grim, disgusted look as if he'd expected nothing more of Lady Black. Narcissa's heart sank, things were not going to get any better. This was her life now and there was nothing she could do about it, Narcissa realised as a sense of dread washed over her.

\---

She stared down at Draco Lucius Malfoy as she held him. His conception had been a long, painful, torturous process but he was here.

Narcissa refused to be her parents; Lady Black with her manipulative, horrific ways and poor Cygnus with the backbone of a worm. She swore to never let her little baby Draco see the pain she'd suffered through and Merlin help anyone who dare try to get in her way. Draco Lucius Malfoy was to have the happiest childhood and life that Narcissa could provided. He would be spoiled and pampered and loved beyond any child's wildest dreams.


End file.
